Confession
by CSMars
Summary: Fighting off tons of boys; producing a giant mallet when she's mad; dealing with all the crap that came with her fiancee--those things had all been easy for Akane Tendo. So why is saying the three little words so hard?


Hey, hey! I've finished my second Ranma/Akane fanfic, it's very, very  
short, perhaps the shortest fanfic I've ever written. Anyway, enjoy, and   
email me at Cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com if you have any comments or  
questions. Oh, and of course, visit my website at   
http://sites.netscape.net/rayespage  
  
I don't own Ranma 1/2, blah, blah, blah. But the storyline AND the song  
is (c)2001 by me, okay?  
  
********  
  
Confession  
By:CSMars  
1/13/2001  
  
All's quiet in the Nerima Ward. No arguments; no challengers;   
no women chasing after a small figure wrapped in bras and panties; no   
leotard-clad figure jumping from tree to tree, leaving behind dried black   
rose petals. None of the usual cry of "Die, Ranma" or "Nihao, Airen,"   
or even "Ranma, you jerk" or "Stupid tomboy."  
  
Well, of course it could be because it's almost midnight.  
  
No one stirred in the Tendo Dojo. Even though pretty much most   
of the residents who live there are not currently at home, still, the   
absolute quiet is unusual.   
  
Nabiki is out with her friends, perhaps conducting her "business";   
the two fathers went out drinking hours ago, no doubt thinking about the   
union of their two families; Kasumi went out after dinner to switch recipes   
with the neighborhood mothers, leaving her youngest sister, Akane and her   
fiancée alone at home.  
  
***  
  
Akane Tendo signed heavily as she climbed the stairs; her life had   
gotten so complicated since Ranma had arrived, followed by his rivals and   
fiancés.   
  
But did she want her life to go back to the way it was? Even herself   
would not answer that. She longed for the silence and the calm, but despised   
the loneliness.   
  
Yes, she already admit it to herself, ever since her mother died   
when she was young, she had always been alone. Kasumi took care of the   
family, working like a mother rather than a sister; Nabiki supported the   
Dojo financially, sure some of her ways are perverse, but her intentions   
had never left the right track; father, well, let's just say that Soun   
can't mention his late wife's name without drowning the dojo first.  
  
Akane sighed again when she stopped in front of the guestroom.   
Ranma had gone straight to bed after he heard that she's making a batch   
of cookies. _That jerk, I know I'm not a good cook, but does he have to   
rub t in all the time? _  
  
Akane tiptoed into the room and saw Ranma sleeping blissfully on   
the futon. For a brief second, she debated whether or not to get water,   
icy cold water and gave Ranma what he deserve for not wanting to taste her   
cookies. But she decided against it and sat down next to the futon.  
  
The slivery moonlight beamed into the room through the window, giving   
Ranma's hair a bluish-gray highlight, not unlike the color of his eyes. Akane   
could help but to trace the contours of her fiancée's face with her delicate   
fingers. Ranma gave out a small, contented sigh.  
  
By the gods, he is so handsome. That face, that body, those eyes...   
he is every woman's desire.  
  
"Hi, Ranma," Akane whispered softly to the sleeping form. "Auntie came   
over today to visit while you were out chasing Grandfather Happy. She told me that   
today is your birthday, well, happy birthday. If I had known earlier, I would   
have asked Kasumi to bake a cake for you. But since you and your father don't   
celebrate birthdays, I guess you wouldn't really care."  
  
For the next few minutes, Akane just sat here, trying to memorize the   
beautiful features of Ranma's face. Then, unknown to herself, she started to   
sing the song forming in her head, with the sweet lyric from her soul accompanied   
by the soft melody of her heart.  
  
Every time I see your face,  
Every time I hear your voice,  
My heart betrays my feeling,  
The words just couldn't come out.  
  
I've always dreamt of a perfect love,  
Someone there for me, a shoulder to cry on,  
And a strong embrace which will warm me  
On the coldest of the wintry nights.  
  
Ranma stirred, and Akane was afraid that he might wake up any second,   
but when he didn't, she kept on singing.  
  
I've looked and looked,  
Searched and searched,  
But all those time,  
You were right there for me.  
  
_What am I saying? That I might actually l-l-lo-like that jerk_ Then she   
thought about all those times when Ranma protected her, or when she got jealous   
of the other girls. _What do you know, I really do love that pervert_  
  
How could I have been so blind?  
You were right in front of me.  
The man I've searched all my life,  
The thief of my heart, the better half of my soul.  
  
Her voice is now hoarse and she couldn't stop the tears flowing down her   
checks.  
  
All those girls chasing you,  
How could I compete?  
You say they're fine, but look at me,  
Why can't I be the only one?  
  
Those other girls, they say it so easily,  
Three little words roll off their tongue,  
So why can't I speak my heart?  
Why can't I be the only one?  
  
The one with your heart, the one with your soul,  
The one with your spirit, the one with your love!  
Why can't I be the only one?  
Why won't you let me be yours?  
  
She whispered the last words, trembling uncontrollably.  
  
You girl, your love, your wife, your soulmate...for eternity...  
  
"I guess I should go now, huh?" Akane said when she finished the sing.   
"It's so easy to talk to you when you're asleep, you won't put your foot in you   
mouth and I won't get mad at you." She chuckled bitterly, "I'm sorry for all   
those times when I hit you, I guess I must really like you to be so jealous."  
  
She paused and then continued on, "From now on, I'll try not to hit you,   
but to listen to you first, okay?"  
  
Akane lean down and kiss Ranma on the check as another hot tear roll down   
her face. "I love you so much, Ranma, can't you see that? Insulting you and hitting   
you are so much easier than saying those words, I guess I truly am a violent tomboy.   
But I guess it doesn't matter, ne? I mean you have all those girls chasing you,   
right?" With that, Akane stood up and ran toward her room, not wanting to wake up   
Ranma with her sobs.  
  
***   
  
Ranma fluttered his eyes open, but the salty tears soon blurred his vision.   
"Oh, but it matters, Akane, more than you can ever imagine. Because I love you, too."  
  
*********  
  
Author's note: I don't really have anything to say except VISIT MY SITE!!!  
Have a good day, everybody!  
  
Love, CSMars  
  



End file.
